Living On The Dance floor
by SunsetDiamond147665
Summary: Really isn't an Winx Club fanfic but it's my first time publishing something here so I didn't know what to put it under. Its a great story, its about a 17 yr old girl who falls in love when she goes on a trip to Paris with her and her brothers friends. I will be writing Winx Club stories after I finish this one,but I need good reviews on this first! Please read it! Enjoy lovelies:)
1. Chapter 1

_**Sara's POV**_

 _"Sara_ _hurry up we are going to be late for dance practice!"_

 _"Mom I am coming just give me minute!"_

 _Hey,_ _my name is Sara Hunter. I have blonde_ _hair, hazel-green_ _eyes, and blossom lips, I am fit all round'._ _I'm 17_ _years old._ _I have an older brother who is 19._ _His name is_ _Alex, he has blonde hair just like me and green eyes (not HAZEL!)_ _and goes to Alfea_ _&_ _Red_ _Fountain_ _college,_ _the best college_ _in the top 10 list! Here is some information about the college:_

 _1- Alfea_ _is the girls side of the college, the girls like to all it Alfea_ _Wings._

 _2- Red Fountain is the boys side of the college._

 _3- The boys and girls have separate classes for the first year of college, then they get mixed up._

 _4-"Don't ask me how he got in!"_

 _I am in my last year at Gardenia_ _High._ _I am a dancer, I_ _do ballet, hip hop,_ _tap, latin,_ _and_ _modern._ _Ya_ _I_ _know lots to remember but,_ _I have to dance it, but, all you have to do is remember the names! I have to get dressed now for practice._

 _I put on a black varsity_ _crop_ _top_ _that says_ _Pink, black leggings with white stripes on them. I put on my black and white Nike shoes,_ _grabbed my dance bag and walked downstairs,_ _where my mom was waiting for me with_ _her_ _boyfriend_ _Matt._

 _My parents are split up, they split_ _when I was 12. I never really_ _liked_ _my real dad he was always abusive to_ _both_ _my mom,_ _brother, and I._ _I like my mom's_ _boyfriend he is more of a father material, he is funny, supportive, educated, (he's a lawyer_ _with his own law firm! My mom is a clothes designer who owns a lot of boutiques_ _all over the country.)_ _cares about family, and likes_ _kids. Alex and I are hoping they're going to tie the knot soon._ _I ran down when I saw Matt by the door. I gave him a big hug._

 _"Okay enough about_ _me now back to the story!"_

 _"Hi sweetheart"_

 _"Hi Matt where were you all this time"_ _I asked him with a pout._

 _"Sorry kiddo I was out of the country_ _for work, but I got you and Alex something!"_

 _"Really what?"_

 _"It is here in this envelope_ _open it and see."_

 _He handed me two envelopes, I opened the top on eagerly_ _and found three tickets to Pairs, France!_

 _"Thank you so much!"_

 _"Your welcome_ _honey."_

 _"Will you call Alex and tell him the news?"_

 _"Sure,_ _I will call him after practice." I paused "Are you coming with us, to practice"_

 _"Ya_ _actually I came to take you to practice because your mom said that she just got an important call from her boutique._

 _"Oh okay, then we better get going before_ _Daphne has my head for being late!"_

 _"Okay"_

 _"Caroline were leaving." He said to my mother_

 _"Okay honey,_ _thank_ _you for your help I will see you later!"_

 _Your welcome babe I will see you later bye._

 _We walked out the house together me clutching my dance bag in one hand and the two envelops in the other._


	2. Chapter 2

_Matt and I walked to his car it is the 2018 Chevrolet Tahoe Redesign 5. He opened the door for me and I got_ _in, I Sat in the front_ _seat since mom wasn't here. Matt said_

 _"Hey,_ _you know the thing I was going to tell you after practice?"_ _He said as he started to pull out from the parking lot._ _"Ya"_

 _"How_ _about I tell you now since your mom is not here?" "Okay..."_

 _"So,_ _I was_ _thinking about tying_ _the knot_ _with your mom on our trip to Rome and Greece, what do you think should I do it?"_

 _"Are you kidding?!"_

 _"Of course,_ _do_ _you know how long me and Alex_ _have been waiting for you to do it?"_

 _"Forever!"_

 _"Ya_ _so did you buy the ring_ _yet?"_

 _"No about that can you help me pick the ring today after practice?"_

 _"We can go to Tiffany and Co."_

 _"Are you kidding me?!_ _I would love to!" I looked out the window and_ _saw_ _that we were five minutes away from 'La Pointe^_ _my dance studio. I told him "You_ _could either_ _drop me off or stay to watch me dance."_

 _"I would rather watch."_ _he_ _said._

 _"Okay thanks." We pulled up into the parking lot and I saw my best_ _friends Beth_ _and her Mom and Lydia and her Dad. Walking to the door I told him to "press the horn so they could wait for us" "Okay" "Beeeeep" The turned around and started running to where we were parking, I could hear_ _them_ _screaming my name and their parents telling them to stop running and screaming!_

 _Matt parked the car and I got my dance_ _bag from the back and ran to them._

 _Matt was like" Slow down kiddo!" But I_ _wasn't listening! We gave each other_ _a_ _hug,_

 _I_ _said, "Girls I've_ _got exciting news!"_

 _"Really What?" I got a present from Matt, and he got us_ _three and Alex and his two friends tickets to Paris, France!_

 _"What?!" You've got to be kidding." They_ _both said_

 _"Nope and I've_ _got proof! Here are_ _the tickets!" I said as I pulled out the envelope._

 _"OMG!"_ _Lydia screamed_

 _"EEEKK!"_ _squealed_ _Beth_

 _"I_ _am so excited I hope my mom says yes!" They_ _screamed_ _at the same time._

 _"Jinx!"_

 _"Girls_ _what's_ _all the commotion_ _here?" Beth's_ _Mom asked._

 _Beth said "Mom you won't believe it, Matt got us three a ticket to Pairs, France for spring break!"_

 _"Oh,_ _so I guess Sara told you the news,_ _didn't she? Lydia's dad replied._

 _"Wait you knew I asked?"_

 _"Yes of course_ _I did, Matt here wanted to treat you all so we had to agree whether_ _to let you all go or not."_

 _"Wait._ _So,_ _guys all said yes and that is why he bought the tickets,_ _right?" Lydia asked._

 _"Yep!" All_ _the adults said._

 _"Thank You!" we girls shouted in union._

 _"Since Alex and his friends will be there_ _we trust you all to behave okay!"_

 _"Sure_ _no problems! I said." I heard my phone ring and "I said girls we have 5 mins till class starts that was my alarm for 10:25 we've_ _gotta_ _run I said." I quickly put away my phone and the envelope in my bag and told the Matt to go with Beth's and Lydia's parents to the waiting room, and ran to class._

 _We got their just in time!_

 _Daphne_ _then started class._

 _Well now that everyone is here we can start class. We blushed because she was looking straight at us._

 _"Okay so girls we have a meet in a month at Belle Aerie_ _dance studio, I know that some of you will be going out of the country for Spring break but I suggest you cancel_ _them because we have lots of work to get done!"_

 _"Oh" The whole class gasped with surprise._

 _"No,_ _I'm just kidding that was a joke you don't have to cancel_ _but if you can meet me hear on the next two Fridays_ _and Sundays before break that would be very useful and_ _nice" she said._

 _"Okay"_

 _"No_ _problem"_

 _"It's_ _fine if we don't have to cancel" everyone replied._

 _"Okay then, now that we got that out of our way let us dance!"_

 _Daphne has dark Mocha skin,_ _black hair with pink stripes, she is fit, and tall about 6'1 feet._

 _Today we are going to be doing Hip hop, tap, latin, modern, and_ _ballet. I will be dividing you among groups so we can have five entries_ _to the meet._

 _"Okay the Ballet group, Bell, Megan, and Luke._ _Your routine will be, Megan and Bell fighting over Luke's_ _love."_

 _"Latin group,_ _Gabe, Luckett, Mark, and Mitchell. You guys will_ _be doing a group dance, as sets, you_ _can pick your partner boy and girl only!"_

 _"Modern group, Linda, Emma, and Emily. You will be doing a trio."_

 _"Tap group, Jake, Paul, Lindsey and Jacob. You will have different parts in the routine but will do the end together."_

 _"Hip hop group, Sara, Beth, Lydia, Erik, Daniel, and Noah. You will be doing a dance based on the song Shape of you."_

 _"Okay everyone,_ _get_ _in your_ _groups and start practicing your routine_ _I will come around to help you!"_

 _The girls and I went to find Erik, Daniel, and Noah. They came running to us and we started to stretch. Excited for our trip us girls got carried away with our chattering._

 _The boys asked us why we were so excited, and we told them all about the trip, but stopped talking when saw Daphne._


	3. Chapter 3

div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW158467223" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW158467223" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 48px;"span class="TextRun SCXW158467223" lang="EN-US" style="font-style: italic; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Book Antiqua, 'Book Antiqua_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 24px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW158467223" style="background-color: inherit;""Girls may I speak with you for a second?" She asked as she made eye contact with us./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW158467223" style="font-size: 14pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: Book Antiqua, 'Book Antiqua_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW158467223" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW158467223" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 48px;"span class="TextRun SCXW158467223" lang="EN-US" style="font-style: italic; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Book Antiqua, 'Book Antiqua_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 24px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW158467223" style="background-color: inherit;"We walked over and sat down next to her, /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW158467223" lang="EN-US" style="font-style: italic; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Book Antiqua, 'Book Antiqua_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 24px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW158467223" style="background-color: inherit;"she/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW158467223" lang="EN-US" style="font-style: italic; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Book Antiqua, 'Book Antiqua_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 24px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW158467223" style="background-color: inherit;" said to us,/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW158467223" style="font-size: 14pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: Book Antiqua, 'Book Antiqua_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW158467223" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW158467223" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 48px;"span class="TextRun SCXW158467223" lang="EN-US" style="font-style: italic; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Book Antiqua, 'Book Antiqua_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 24px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW158467223" style="background-color: inherit;""I know you guys are going to Paris, /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW158467223" lang="EN-US" style="font-style: italic; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Book Antiqua, 'Book Antiqua_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 24px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW158467223" style="background-color: inherit;"France/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW158467223" lang="EN-US" style="font-style: italic; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Book Antiqua, 'Book Antiqua_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 24px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW158467223" style="background-color: inherit;" together and you are very excited but I would like you all to concentrate on your dance when you are in class, Okay?" /span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW158467223" style="font-size: 14pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: Book Antiqua, 'Book Antiqua_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW158467223" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW158467223" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 48px;"span class="TextRun SCXW158467223" lang="EN-US" style="font-style: italic; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Book Antiqua, 'Book Antiqua_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 24px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW158467223" style="background-color: inherit;""/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW158467223" lang="EN-US" style="font-style: italic; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Book Antiqua, 'Book Antiqua_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 24px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW158467223" style="background-color: inherit;"Yes,/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW158467223" lang="EN-US" style="font-style: italic; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Book Antiqua, 'Book Antiqua_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 24px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW158467223" style="background-color: inherit;" Daphne we replied."/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW158467223" style="font-size: 14pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: Book Antiqua, 'Book Antiqua_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW158467223" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW158467223" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 48px;"span class="TextRun SCXW158467223" lang="EN-US" style="font-style: italic; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Book Antiqua, 'Book Antiqua_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 24px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW158467223" style="background-color: inherit;""/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW158467223" lang="EN-US" style="font-style: italic; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Book Antiqua, 'Book Antiqua_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 24px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW158467223" style="background-color: inherit;"Oh/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW158467223" lang="EN-US" style="font-style: italic; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Book Antiqua, 'Book Antiqua_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 24px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW158467223" style="background-color: inherit;" and before you go I would like something from Paris if you can, she winked as she said." We told her no problem and walked /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW158467223" lang="EN-US" style="font-style: italic; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Book Antiqua, 'Book Antiqua_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 24px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW158467223" style="background-color: inherit;"off/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW158467223" lang="EN-US" style="font-style: italic; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Book Antiqua, 'Book Antiqua_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 24px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW158467223" style="background-color: inherit;" to our group./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW158467223" lang="EN-US" style="font-style: italic; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Book Antiqua, 'Book Antiqua_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 24px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW158467223" style="background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW158467223" style="font-size: 14pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: Book Antiqua, 'Book Antiqua_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW158467223" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW158467223" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 48px;"span class="TextRun SCXW158467223" lang="EN-US" style="font-style: italic; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Book Antiqua, 'Book Antiqua_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 24px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW158467223" style="background-color: inherit;"W/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW158467223" lang="EN-US" style="font-style: italic; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Book Antiqua, 'Book Antiqua_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 24px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW158467223" style="background-color: inherit;"e were /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW158467223" lang="EN-US" style="font-style: italic; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Book Antiqua, 'Book Antiqua_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 24px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW158467223" style="background-color: inherit;"walking/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW158467223" lang="EN-US" style="font-style: italic; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Book Antiqua, 'Book Antiqua_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 24px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW158467223" style="background-color: inherit;" over to the group when I saw Matt telling me to come over, I gave him a sign saying wait, and /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW158467223" lang="EN-US" style="font-style: italic; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Book Antiqua, 'Book Antiqua_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 24px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW158467223" style="background-color: inherit;"walk/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW158467223" lang="EN-US" style="font-style: italic; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Book Antiqua, 'Book Antiqua_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 24px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW158467223" style="background-color: inherit;"ed/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW158467223" lang="EN-US" style="font-style: italic; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Book Antiqua, 'Book Antiqua_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 24px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW158467223" style="background-color: inherit;" over to Daphne to ask her /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW158467223" lang="EN-US" style="font-style: italic; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Book Antiqua, 'Book Antiqua_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 24px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW158467223" style="background-color: inherit;"whether/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW158467223" lang="EN-US" style="font-style: italic; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Book Antiqua, 'Book Antiqua_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 24px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW158467223" style="background-color: inherit;" I could go out of class for a minute or not. I gave her a sign telling her I was going and she gave me a nod of approval. I ran over to Matt./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW158467223" style="font-size: 14pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: Book Antiqua, 'Book Antiqua_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW158467223" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW158467223" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 48px;"span class="TextRun SCXW158467223" lang="EN-US" style="font-style: italic; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Book Antiqua, 'Book Antiqua_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 24px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW158467223" style="background-color: inherit;""Hey /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW158467223" lang="EN-US" style="font-style: italic; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Book Antiqua, 'Book Antiqua_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 24px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW158467223" style="background-color: inherit;"what's/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW158467223" lang="EN-US" style="font-style: italic; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Book Antiqua, 'Book Antiqua_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 24px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW158467223" style="background-color: inherit;" wrong?" /span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW158467223" style="font-size: 14pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: Book Antiqua, 'Book Antiqua_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW158467223" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW158467223" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 48px;"span class="TextRun SCXW158467223" lang="EN-US" style="font-style: italic; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Book Antiqua, 'Book Antiqua_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 24px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW158467223" style="background-color: inherit;""Nothing honey your mom called to tell me that she wo/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW158467223" lang="EN-US" style="font-style: italic; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Book Antiqua, 'Book Antiqua_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 24px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW158467223" style="background-color: inherit;"n't be coming home tonight so I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to sleepover at your /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW158467223" lang="EN-US" style="font-style: italic; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Book Antiqua, 'Book Antiqua_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 24px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW158467223" style="background-color: inherit;"friend's/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW158467223" lang="EN-US" style="font-style: italic; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Book Antiqua, 'Book Antiqua_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 24px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW158467223" style="background-color: inherit;" house or /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW158467223" lang="EN-US" style="font-style: italic; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Book Antiqua, 'Book Antiqua_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 24px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW158467223" style="background-color: inherit;"come/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW158467223" lang="EN-US" style="font-style: italic; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Book Antiqua, 'Book Antiqua_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 24px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW158467223" style="background-color: inherit;" with me to my house?"/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW158467223" style="font-size: 14pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: Book Antiqua, 'Book Antiqua_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW158467223" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW158467223" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 48px;"span class="TextRun SCXW158467223" lang="EN-US" style="font-style: italic; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Book Antiqua, 'Book Antiqua_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 24px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW158467223" style="background-color: inherit;""/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW158467223" lang="EN-US" style="font-style: italic; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Book Antiqua, 'Book Antiqua_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 24px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW158467223" style="background-color: inherit;"I think I would rather stay with you, I have /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW158467223" lang="EN-US" style="font-style: italic; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Book Antiqua, 'Book Antiqua_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 24px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW158467223" style="background-color: inherit;"some/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW158467223" lang="EN-US" style="font-style: italic; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Book Antiqua, 'Book Antiqua_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 24px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW158467223" style="background-color: inherit;" homework I need to finish so we can pick it up after we go shopping."/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW158467223" style="font-size: 14pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: Book Antiqua, 'Book Antiqua_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW158467223" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW158467223" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 48px;"span class="TextRun SCXW158467223" lang="EN-US" style="font-style: italic; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Book Antiqua, 'Book Antiqua_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 24px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW158467223" style="background-color: inherit;""/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW158467223" lang="EN-US" style="font-style: italic; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Book Antiqua, 'Book Antiqua_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 24px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW158467223" style="background-color: inherit;"Ok/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW158467223" lang="EN-US" style="font-style: italic; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Book Antiqua, 'Book Antiqua_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 24px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW158467223" style="background-color: inherit;"ay/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW158467223" lang="EN-US" style="font-style: italic; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Book Antiqua, 'Book Antiqua_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 24px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW158467223" style="background-color: inherit;" then I will let her know go back to class now it looks like your teacher is waiting for you."/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW158467223" style="font-size: 14pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: Book Antiqua, 'Book Antiqua_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW158467223" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW158467223" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 48px;"span class="TextRun SCXW158467223" lang="EN-US" style="font-style: italic; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Book Antiqua, 'Book Antiqua_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 24px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW158467223" style="background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW158467223" lang="EN-US" style="font-style: italic; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Book Antiqua, 'Book Antiqua_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 24px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW158467223" style="background-color: inherit;""/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW158467223" lang="EN-US" style="font-style: italic; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Book Antiqua, 'Book Antiqua_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 24px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW158467223" style="background-color: inherit;"K bye."/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW158467223" style="font-size: 14pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: Book Antiqua, 'Book Antiqua_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW158467223" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW158467223" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 48px;"span class="TextRun SCXW158467223" lang="EN-US" style="font-style: italic; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Book Antiqua, 'Book Antiqua_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 24px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW158467223" style="background-color: inherit;"I run to class and go to my group. I saw that Daphne had stood up with /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW158467223" lang="EN-US" style="font-style: italic; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Book Antiqua, 'Book Antiqua_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 24px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW158467223" style="background-color: inherit;"her clipboard/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW158467223" lang="EN-US" style="font-style: italic; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Book Antiqua, 'Book Antiqua_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 24px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW158467223" style="background-color: inherit;" which/span/span span class="TextRun SCXW158467223" lang="EN-US" style="font-style: italic; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Book Antiqua, 'Book Antiqua_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 24px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW158467223" style="background-color: inherit;"normally/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW158467223" lang="EN-US" style="font-style: italic; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Book Antiqua, 'Book Antiqua_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 24px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW158467223" style="background-color: inherit;" means that we were about to start dancing./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW158467223" style="font-size: 14pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: Book Antiqua, 'Book Antiqua_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW158467223" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW158467223" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 48px;"span class="TextRun SCXW158467223" lang="EN-US" style="font-style: italic; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Book Antiqua, 'Book Antiqua_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 24px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW158467223" style="background-color: inherit;""Okay class I will be calling you up in a few minutes to show me what you are doing for the dance meet."/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW158467223" style="font-size: 14pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: Book Antiqua, 'Book Antiqua_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW158467223" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW158467223" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 48px;"span class="TextRun SCXW158467223" lang="EN-US" style="font-style: italic; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Book Antiqua, 'Book Antiqua_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 24px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW158467223" style="background-color: inherit;""/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW158467223" lang="EN-US" style="font-style: italic; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Book Antiqua, 'Book Antiqua_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 24px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW158467223" style="background-color: inherit;"First up is the Ballet group/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW158467223" lang="EN-US" style="font-style: italic; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Book Antiqua, 'Book Antiqua_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 24px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW158467223" style="background-color: inherit;""/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW158467223" lang="EN-US" style="font-style: italic; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Book Antiqua, 'Book Antiqua_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 24px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW158467223" style="background-color: inherit;", just imagine two girls /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW158467223" lang="EN-US" style="font-style: italic; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Book Antiqua, 'Book Antiqua_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 24px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW158467223" style="background-color: inherit;"fighting over a guy but in a more pleasant way./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW158467223" style="font-size: 14pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: Book Antiqua, 'Book Antiqua_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW158467223" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW158467223" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 48px;"span class="TextRun SCXW158467223" lang="EN-US" style="font-style: italic; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Book Antiqua, 'Book Antiqua_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 24px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW158467223" style="background-color: inherit;""Second up is the Latin group",/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW158467223" lang="EN-US" style="font-style: italic; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Book Antiqua, 'Book Antiqua_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 24px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW158467223" style="background-color: inherit;" try to imagine a /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW158467223" lang="EN-US" style="font-style: italic; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Book Antiqua, 'Book Antiqua_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 24px;"span class="SpellingError SCXW158467223" style="background-color: inherit;"latin/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW158467223" lang="EN-US" style="font-style: italic; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Book Antiqua, 'Book Antiqua_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 24px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW158467223" style="background-color: inherit;" dance with two /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW158467223" lang="EN-US" style="font-style: italic; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Book Antiqua, 'Book Antiqua_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 24px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW158467223" style="background-color: inherit;"boys/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW158467223" lang="EN-US" style="font-style: italic; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Book Antiqua, 'Book Antiqua_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 24px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW158467223" style="background-color: inherit;" and girls dancing as pairs./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW158467223" style="font-size: 14pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: Book Antiqua, 'Book Antiqua_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW158467223" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW158467223" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 48px;"span class="TextRun SCXW158467223" lang="EN-US" style="font-style: italic; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Book Antiqua, 'Book Antiqua_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 24px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW158467223" style="background-color: inherit;""Third up is the Modern /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW158467223" lang="EN-US" style="font-style: italic; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Book Antiqua, 'Book Antiqua_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 24px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW158467223" style="background-color: inherit;"group", /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW158467223" lang="EN-US" style="font-style: italic; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Book Antiqua, 'Book Antiqua_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 24px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW158467223" style="background-color: inherit;"keep/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW158467223" lang="EN-US" style="font-style: italic; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Book Antiqua, 'Book Antiqua_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 24px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW158467223" style="background-color: inherit;" on /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW158467223" lang="EN-US" style="font-style: italic; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Book Antiqua, 'Book Antiqua_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 24px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW158467223" style="background-color: inherit;"imagining!/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW158467223" style="font-size: 14pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: Book Antiqua, 'Book Antiqua_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW158467223" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW158467223" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 48px;"span class="TextRun SCXW158467223" lang="EN-US" style="font-style: italic; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Book Antiqua, 'Book Antiqua_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 24px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW158467223" style="background-color: inherit;""Fourth is the Tap group" keep it up!/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW158467223" style="font-size: 14pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: Book Antiqua, 'Book Antiqua_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW158467223" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW158467223" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 48px;"span class="TextRun SCXW158467223" lang="EN-US" style="font-style: italic; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Book Antiqua, 'Book Antiqua_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 24px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW158467223" style="background-color: inherit;""Last is the /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW158467223" lang="EN-US" style="font-style: italic; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Book Antiqua, 'Book Antiqua_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 24px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW158467223" style="background-color: inherit;"Hip-Hop/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW158467223" lang="EN-US" style="font-style: italic; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Book Antiqua, 'Book Antiqua_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 24px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW158467223" style="background-color: inherit;" group", /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW158467223" lang="EN-US" style="font-style: italic; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Book Antiqua, 'Book Antiqua_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 24px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW158467223" style="background-color: inherit;"just/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW158467223" lang="EN-US" style="font-style: italic; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Book Antiqua, 'Book Antiqua_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 24px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW158467223" style="background-color: inherit;" imagine us dancing like this.../span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW158467223" style="font-size: 14pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: Book Antiqua, 'Book Antiqua_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW158467223" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW158467223" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 0px;"a class="Hyperlink SCXW158467223" style="text-decoration: none; color: inherit;" href=" watch?v=86DRJ_Y9prA" target="_blank" rel="noreferrer"span class="TextRun Underlined SCXW158467223" lang="EN-US" style="color: #0563c1; text-decoration: underline; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Book Antiqua, 'Book Antiqua_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 24px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW158467223" style="background-color: inherit;"Shape Of You | Ed Sheeran | Hip Hop Dance Routine by Sonali Vijetha | LiveToDance with Sonali/span/span/aspan class="EOP SCXW158467223" style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, 'Calibri_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW158467223" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW158467223" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 48px;"span class="TextRun SCXW158467223" lang="EN-US" style="font-style: italic; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Book Antiqua, 'Book Antiqua_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 24px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW158467223" style="background-color: inherit;""Alright that was wonderful everyone /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW158467223" lang="EN-US" style="font-style: italic; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Book Antiqua, 'Book Antiqua_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 24px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW158467223" style="background-color: inherit;"keep/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW158467223" lang="EN-US" style="font-style: italic; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Book Antiqua, 'Book Antiqua_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 24px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW158467223" style="background-color: inherit;" working on it and Hip-hop group I love your r/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW158467223" lang="EN-US" style="font-style: italic; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Book Antiqua, 'Book Antiqua_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 24px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW158467223" style="background-color: inherit;"outine it works well with the song! Who picked it? "/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW158467223" style="font-size: 14pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: Book Antiqua, 'Book Antiqua_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW158467223" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW158467223" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 48px;"span class="TextRun SCXW158467223" lang="EN-US" style="font-style: italic; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Book Antiqua, 'Book Antiqua_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 24px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW158467223" style="background-color: inherit;""The girls /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW158467223" lang="EN-US" style="font-style: italic; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Book Antiqua, 'Book Antiqua_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 24px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW158467223" style="background-color: inherit;"did "/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW158467223" lang="EN-US" style="font-style: italic; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Book Antiqua, 'Book Antiqua_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 24px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW158467223" style="background-color: inherit;"Erik/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW158467223" lang="EN-US" style="font-style: italic; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Book Antiqua, 'Book Antiqua_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 24px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW158467223" style="background-color: inherit;" replied./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW158467223" style="font-size: 14pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: Book Antiqua, 'Book Antiqua_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW158467223" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW158467223" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 48px;"span class="TextRun SCXW158467223" lang="EN-US" style="font-style: italic; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Book Antiqua, 'Book Antiqua_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 24px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW158467223" style="background-color: inherit;""Well you girls have great taste!"/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW158467223" style="font-size: 14pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: Book Antiqua, 'Book Antiqua_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW158467223" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW158467223" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 48px;"span class="TextRun SCXW158467223" lang="EN-US" style="font-style: italic; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Book Antiqua, 'Book Antiqua_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 24px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW158467223" style="background-color: inherit;""Alright class that's it for /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW158467223" lang="EN-US" style="font-style: italic; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Book Antiqua, 'Book Antiqua_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 24px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW158467223" style="background-color: inherit;"today /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW158467223" lang="EN-US" style="font-style: italic; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Book Antiqua, 'Book Antiqua_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 24px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW158467223" style="background-color: inherit;"I/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW158467223" lang="EN-US" style="font-style: italic; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Book Antiqua, 'Book Antiqua_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 24px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW158467223" style="background-color: inherit;" expect to see you all for practice on Friday for extra practice!" Hope you all have a good rest of your day, bye."/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW158467223" style="font-size: 14pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: Book Antiqua, 'Book Antiqua_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW158467223" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW158467223" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 48px;"span class="TextRun SCXW158467223" lang="EN-US" style="font-style: italic; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Book Antiqua, 'Book Antiqua_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 24px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW158467223" style="background-color: inherit;""B/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW158467223" lang="EN-US" style="font-style: italic; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Book Antiqua, 'Book Antiqua_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 24px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW158467223" style="background-color: inherit;"ye /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW158467223" lang="EN-US" style="font-style: italic; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Book Antiqua, 'Book Antiqua_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 24px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW158467223" style="background-color: inherit;"Daphne/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW158467223" lang="EN-US" style="font-style: italic; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Book Antiqua, 'Book Antiqua_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 24px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW158467223" style="background-color: inherit;"!" We all said as we trampled into the changing rooms. /span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW158467223" style="font-size: 14pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: Book Antiqua, 'Book Antiqua_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW158467223" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW158467223" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 48px;"span class="TextRun SCXW158467223" lang="EN-US" style="font-style: italic; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Book Antiqua, 'Book Antiqua_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 24px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW158467223" style="background-color: inherit;"The girls went /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW158467223" lang="EN-US" style="font-style: italic; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Book Antiqua, 'Book Antiqua_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 24px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW158467223" style="background-color: inherit;"through/span/span span class="TextRun SCXW158467223" lang="EN-US" style="font-style: italic; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Book Antiqua, 'Book Antiqua_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 24px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW158467223" style="background-color: inherit;"the pink door, and the boys went to through the blue door. The /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW158467223" lang="EN-US" style="font-style: italic; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Book Antiqua, 'Book Antiqua_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 24px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW158467223" style="background-color: inherit;"girls/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW158467223" lang="EN-US" style="font-style: italic; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Book Antiqua, 'Book Antiqua_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 24px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW158467223" style="background-color: inherit;" locker room consisted of black and white lockers patterned in a black white order. We had decorated our lockers /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW158467223" lang="EN-US" style="font-style: italic; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Book Antiqua, 'Book Antiqua_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 24px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW158467223" style="background-color: inherit;"with/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW158467223" lang="EN-US" style="font-style: italic; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Book Antiqua, 'Book Antiqua_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 24px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW158467223" style="background-color: inherit;" stickers, logos, etc... /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW158467223" lang="EN-US" style="font-style: italic; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Book Antiqua, 'Book Antiqua_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 24px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW158467223" style="background-color: inherit;"Our floor was light pink tiles/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW158467223" lang="EN-US" style="font-style: italic; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Book Antiqua, 'Book Antiqua_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 24px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW158467223" style="background-color: inherit;"./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW158467223" style="font-size: 14pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: Book Antiqua, 'Book Antiqua_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW158467223" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW158467223" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 48px;"span class="TextRun SCXW158467223" lang="EN-US" style="font-style: italic; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Book Antiqua, 'Book Antiqua_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 24px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW158467223" style="background-color: inherit;"The /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW158467223" lang="EN-US" style="font-style: italic; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Book Antiqua, 'Book Antiqua_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 24px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW158467223" style="background-color: inherit;"boys'/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW158467223" lang="EN-US" style="font-style: italic; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Book Antiqua, 'Book Antiqua_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 24px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW158467223" style="background-color: inherit;" locker room consisted of fashionable gray and maroon brown, they had light blue tiled floors, and both of us had off white walls. Us /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW158467223" lang="EN-US" style="font-style: italic; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Book Antiqua, 'Book Antiqua_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 24px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW158467223" style="background-color: inherit;"girls/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW158467223" lang="EN-US" style="font-style: italic; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Book Antiqua, 'Book Antiqua_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 24px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW158467223" style="background-color: inherit;" decorated the space we had for sitting down before class or after class sometimes with, black, pink, light blue, cream, and white beanbag chairs. We also have Christmas lights on the wall that write 'La Pointe^ in cursive. Daphne loved it when we surprised her with it, we had blind folded her and took her inside and when she took it off her face was so happy! /span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW158467223" style="font-size: 14pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: Book Antiqua, 'Book Antiqua_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW158467223" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW158467223" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 48px;"span class="TextRun SCXW158467223" lang="EN-US" style="font-style: italic; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Book Antiqua, 'Book Antiqua_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 24px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW158467223" style="background-color: inherit;"Now back to the story!/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW158467223" style="font-size: 14pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: Book Antiqua, 'Book Antiqua_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW158467223" style="z-index: 0; direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW158467223" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 48px;"span class="TextRun SCXW158467223" lang="EN-US" style="font-style: italic; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Book Antiqua, 'Book Antiqua_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 24px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW158467223" style="background-color: inherit;"I pulled /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW158467223" lang="EN-US" style="font-style: italic; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Book Antiqua, 'Book Antiqua_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 24px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW158467223" style="background-color: inherit;"out /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW158467223" lang="EN-US" style="font-style: italic; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Book Antiqua, 'Book Antiqua_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 24px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW158467223" style="background-color: inherit;"a /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW158467223" lang="EN-US" style="font-style: italic; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Book Antiqua, 'Book Antiqua_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 24px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW158467223" style="background-color: inherit;"burgundy/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW158467223" lang="EN-US" style="font-style: italic; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Book Antiqua, 'Book Antiqua_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 24px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW158467223" style="background-color: inherit;" skater/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW158467223" lang="EN-US" style="font-style: italic; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Book Antiqua, 'Book Antiqua_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 24px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW158467223" style="background-color: inherit;" skirt, a black and white shirt and a jean /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW158467223" lang="EN-US" style="font-style: italic; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Book Antiqua, 'Book Antiqua_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 24px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW158467223" style="background-color: inherit;"jacket/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW158467223" lang="EN-US" style="font-style: italic; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Book Antiqua, 'Book Antiqua_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 24px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW158467223" style="background-color: inherit;". I also pulled out a pair of white low top boot converse shoes. /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW158467223" lang="EN-US" style="font-style: italic; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Book Antiqua, 'Book Antiqua_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 24px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW158467223" style="background-color: inherit;"So,/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW158467223" lang="EN-US" style="font-style: italic; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Book Antiqua, 'Book Antiqua_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 24px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW158467223" style="background-color: inherit;" I basically looked like this... /span/spanspan id="{bf283291-7246-42d9-ad07-92d43a198af7}{105}" class="WACAltTextDescribedBy SCXW158467223"/spanspan class="EOP SCXW158467223" style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, 'Calibri_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW158467223" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW158467223" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 48px;"span class="TextRun SCXW158467223" lang="EN-US" style="font-style: italic; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Book Antiqua, 'Book Antiqua_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 24px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW158467223" style="background-color: inherit;"I combed my hair a put it in a high pony tail and looked up at Beth and Lydia. Beth was /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW158467223" lang="EN-US" style="font-style: italic; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Book Antiqua, 'Book Antiqua_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 24px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW158467223" style="background-color: inherit;"wearing/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW158467223" lang="EN-US" style="font-style: italic; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Book Antiqua, 'Book Antiqua_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 24px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW158467223" style="background-color: inherit;" a flowered crop top that was black, a black skater skirt and a /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW158467223" lang="EN-US" style="font-style: italic; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Book Antiqua, 'Book Antiqua_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 24px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW158467223" style="background-color: inherit;"light /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW158467223" lang="EN-US" style="font-style: italic; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Book Antiqua, 'Book Antiqua_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 24px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW158467223" style="background-color: inherit;"beige/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW158467223" lang="EN-US" style="font-style: italic; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Book Antiqua, 'Book Antiqua_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 24px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW158467223" style="background-color: inherit;" and gray/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW158467223" lang="EN-US" style="font-style: italic; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Book Antiqua, 'Book Antiqua_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 24px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW158467223" style="background-color: inherit;" cardigan/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW158467223" lang="EN-US" style="font-style: italic; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Book Antiqua, 'Book Antiqua_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 24px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW158467223" style="background-color: inherit;", with white converse sneakers. /span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW158467223" style="font-size: 14pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: Book Antiqua, 'Book Antiqua_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW158467223" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW158467223" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 48px;"span class="TextRun SCXW158467223" lang="EN-US" style="font-style: italic; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Book Antiqua, 'Book Antiqua_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 24px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW158467223" style="background-color: inherit;"She had her hair down./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW158467223" style="font-size: 14pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: Book Antiqua, 'Book Antiqua_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW158467223" style="z-index: 0; direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW158467223" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 48px;"span class="TextRun SCXW158467223" lang="EN-US" style="font-style: italic; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Book Antiqua, 'Book Antiqua_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 24px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW158467223" style="background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan id="{bf283291-7246-42d9-ad07-92d43a198af7}{106}" class="WACAltTextDescribedBy SCXW158467223"/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW158467223" lang="EN-US" style="font-style: italic; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Book Antiqua, 'Book Antiqua_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 24px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW158467223" style="background-color: inherit;"Lydia was wearing a pencil gray crop top, a bright coral/span/span span class="TextRun SCXW158467223" lang="EN-US" style="font-style: italic; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Book Antiqua, 'Book Antiqua_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 24px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW158467223" style="background-color: inherit;"or/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW158467223" lang="EN-US" style="font-style: italic; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Book Antiqua, 'Book Antiqua_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 24px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW158467223" style="background-color: inherit;"ange professional blazer, and /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW158467223" lang="EN-US" style="font-style: italic; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Book Antiqua, 'Book Antiqua_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 24px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW158467223" style="background-color: inherit;"light-/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW158467223" lang="EN-US" style="font-style: italic; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Book Antiqua, 'Book Antiqua_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 24px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW158467223" style="background-color: inherit;"colored/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW158467223" lang="EN-US" style="font-style: italic; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Book Antiqua, 'Book Antiqua_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 24px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW158467223" style="background-color: inherit;" jeans. She was wearing a gray beanie hat and brown ankle boots. /span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW158467223" style="font-size: 14pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: Book Antiqua, 'Book Antiqua_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW158467223" style="z-index: 0; direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW158467223" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 48px;"span id="{bf283291-7246-42d9-ad07-92d43a198af7}{107}" class="WACAltTextDescribedBy SCXW158467223"/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW158467223" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, 'Calibri_MSFontService', sans-serif; line-height: 19px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW158467223" style="background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW158467223" lang="EN-US" style="font-style: italic; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Book Antiqua, 'Book Antiqua_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 24px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW158467223" style="background-color: inherit;"Lydia has re/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW158467223" lang="EN-US" style="font-style: italic; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Book Antiqua, 'Book Antiqua_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 24px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW158467223" style="background-color: inherit;"d/span/span span class="TextRun SCXW158467223" lang="EN-US" style="font-style: italic; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Book Antiqua, 'Book Antiqua_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 24px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW158467223" style="background-color: inherit;"hair/span/span span class="TextRun SCXW158467223" lang="EN-US" style="font-style: italic; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Book Antiqua, 'Book Antiqua_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 24px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW158467223" style="background-color: inherit;"and B/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW158467223" lang="EN-US" style="font-style: italic; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Book Antiqua, 'Book Antiqua_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 24px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW158467223" style="background-color: inherit;"eth has b/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW158467223" lang="EN-US" style="font-style: italic; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Book Antiqua, 'Book Antiqua_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 24px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW158467223" style="background-color: inherit;"ro/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW158467223" lang="EN-US" style="font-style: italic; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Book Antiqua, 'Book Antiqua_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 24px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW158467223" style="background-color: inherit;"wn/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW158467223" lang="EN-US" style="font-style: italic; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Book Antiqua, 'Book Antiqua_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 24px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW158467223" style="background-color: inherit;" h/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW158467223" lang="EN-US" style="font-style: italic; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Book Antiqua, 'Book Antiqua_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 24px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW158467223" style="background-color: inherit;"air. /span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW158467223" style="font-size: 14pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: Book Antiqua, 'Book Antiqua_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW158467223" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW158467223" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 48px;"span class="TextRun SCXW158467223" lang="EN-US" style="font-style: italic; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Book Antiqua, 'Book Antiqua_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 24px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW158467223" style="background-color: inherit;""OMG!/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW158467223" lang="EN-US" style="font-style: italic; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Book Antiqua, 'Book Antiqua_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 24px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW158467223" style="background-color: inherit;" I love your /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW158467223" lang="EN-US" style="font-style: italic; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Book Antiqua, 'Book Antiqua_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 24px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW158467223" style="background-color: inherit;"outfit!" W/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW158467223" lang="EN-US" style="font-style: italic; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Book Antiqua, 'Book Antiqua_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 24px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW158467223" style="background-color: inherit;"e/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW158467223" lang="EN-US" style="font-style: italic; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Book Antiqua, 'Book Antiqua_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 24px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW158467223" style="background-color: inherit;" all said at the same time./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW158467223" style="font-size: 14pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: Book Antiqua, 'Book Antiqua_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW158467223" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW158467223" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 48px;"span class="TextRun SCXW158467223" lang="EN-US" style="font-style: italic; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Book Antiqua, 'Book Antiqua_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 24px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW158467223" style="background-color: inherit;"We started giggling./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW158467223" style="font-size: 14pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: Book Antiqua, 'Book Antiqua_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW158467223" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW158467223" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 48px;"span class="TextRun SCXW158467223" lang="EN-US" style="font-style: italic; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Book Antiqua, 'Book Antiqua_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 24px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW158467223" style="background-color: inherit;""Girls/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW158467223" lang="EN-US" style="font-style: italic; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Book Antiqua, 'Book Antiqua_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 24px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW158467223" style="background-color: inherit;" hurry up! The boys are already done!" You guys take longer than my dead grandma! Geez!"/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW158467223" style="font-size: 14pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: Book Antiqua, 'Book Antiqua_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW158467223" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW158467223" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 48px;"span class="TextRun SCXW158467223" lang="EN-US" style="font-style: italic; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Book Antiqua, 'Book Antiqua_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 24px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW158467223" style="background-color: inherit;"We all started laughing /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW158467223" lang="EN-US" style="font-style: italic; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Book Antiqua, 'Book Antiqua_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 24px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW158467223" style="background-color: inherit;"because/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW158467223" lang="EN-US" style="font-style: italic; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Book Antiqua, 'Book Antiqua_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 24px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW158467223" style="background-color: inherit;" she was right we /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW158467223" lang="EN-US" style="font-style: italic; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Book Antiqua, 'Book Antiqua_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 24px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW158467223" style="background-color: inherit;"weren't/span/span span class="TextRun SCXW158467223" lang="EN-US" style="font-style: italic; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Book Antiqua, 'Book Antiqua_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 24px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW158467223" style="background-color: inherit;"even/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW158467223" lang="EN-US" style="font-style: italic; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Book Antiqua, 'Book Antiqua_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 24px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW158467223" style="background-color: inherit;" halfway done we still had to apply our make up! I hurried through my dance bag so I could find my /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW158467223" lang="EN-US" style="font-style: italic; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Book Antiqua, 'Book Antiqua_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 24px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW158467223" style="background-color: inherit;"make/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW158467223" lang="EN-US" style="font-style: italic; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Book Antiqua, 'Book Antiqua_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 24px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW158467223" style="background-color: inherit;"up/span/span span class="TextRun SCXW158467223" lang="EN-US" style="font-style: italic; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Book Antiqua, 'Book Antiqua_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 24px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW158467223" style="background-color: inherit;"bag/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW158467223" lang="EN-US" style="font-style: italic; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Book Antiqua, 'Book Antiqua_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 24px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW158467223" style="background-color: inherit;". I found it and started applying my foundation, /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW158467223" lang="EN-US" style="font-style: italic; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Book Antiqua, 'Book Antiqua_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 24px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW158467223" style="background-color: inherit;"concealer, /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW158467223" lang="EN-US" style="font-style: italic; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Book Antiqua, 'Book Antiqua_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 24px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW158467223" style="background-color: inherit;"contour/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW158467223" lang="EN-US" style="font-style: italic; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Book Antiqua, 'Book Antiqua_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 24px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW158467223" style="background-color: inherit;", blush/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW158467223" lang="EN-US" style="font-style: italic; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Book Antiqua, 'Book Antiqua_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 24px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW158467223" style="background-color: inherit;", eye/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW158467223" lang="EN-US" style="font-style: italic; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Book Antiqua, 'Book Antiqua_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 24px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW158467223" style="background-color: inherit;" shadow, and lip gloss. L chose a /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW158467223" lang="EN-US" style="font-style: italic; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Book Antiqua, 'Book Antiqua_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 24px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW158467223" style="background-color: inherit;"burgundy/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW158467223" lang="EN-US" style="font-style: italic; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Book Antiqua, 'Book Antiqua_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 24px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW158467223" style="background-color: inherit;" and black eye shadow and a nude lip balm. /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW158467223" lang="EN-US" style="font-style: italic; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Book Antiqua, 'Book Antiqua_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 24px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW158467223" style="background-color: inherit;"Ly/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW158467223" lang="EN-US" style="font-style: italic; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Book Antiqua, 'Book Antiqua_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 24px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW158467223" style="background-color: inherit;"di/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW158467223" lang="EN-US" style="font-style: italic; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Book Antiqua, 'Book Antiqua_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 24px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW158467223" style="background-color: inherit;"a/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW158467223" lang="EN-US" style="font-style: italic; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Book Antiqua, 'Book Antiqua_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 24px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW158467223" style="background-color: inherit;" and Beth had the same thing except they had different lip balms and eyeshadow. Lydia had light peach eyeshadow and pale pink lip balm. Beth had orange and pink mixed together kind of colored eyeshadow, and bubblegum pink /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW158467223" lang="EN-US" style="font-style: italic; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Book Antiqua, 'Book Antiqua_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 24px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW158467223" style="background-color: inherit;"lip b/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW158467223" lang="EN-US" style="font-style: italic; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Book Antiqua, 'Book Antiqua_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 24px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW158467223" style="background-color: inherit;"alm. /span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW158467223" style="font-size: 14pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: Book Antiqua, 'Book Antiqua_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW158467223" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW158467223" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 48px;"span class="TextRun SCXW158467223" lang="EN-US" style="font-style: italic; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Book Antiqua, 'Book Antiqua_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 24px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW158467223" style="background-color: inherit;"We grabbed double /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW158467223" lang="EN-US" style="font-style: italic; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Book Antiqua, 'Book Antiqua_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 24px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW158467223" style="background-color: inherit;"checked/span/span span class="TextRun SCXW158467223" lang="EN-US" style="font-style: italic; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Book Antiqua, 'Book Antiqua_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 24px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW158467223" style="background-color: inherit;"oursel/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW158467223" lang="EN-US" style="font-style: italic; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Book Antiqua, 'Book Antiqua_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 24px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW158467223" style="background-color: inherit;"ves/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW158467223" lang="EN-US" style="font-style: italic; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Book Antiqua, 'Book Antiqua_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 24px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW158467223" style="background-color: inherit;" in the /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW158467223" lang="EN-US" style="font-style: italic; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Book Antiqua, 'Book Antiqua_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 24px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW158467223" style="background-color: inherit;"mirr/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW158467223" lang="EN-US" style="font-style: italic; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Book Antiqua, 'Book Antiqua_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 24px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW158467223" style="background-color: inherit;"or/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW158467223" lang="EN-US" style="font-style: italic; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Book Antiqua, 'Book Antiqua_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 24px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW158467223" style="background-color: inherit;" and put our stuff away in our bag before we walked out. Our parents were all talking when /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW158467223" lang="EN-US" style="font-style: italic; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Book Antiqua, 'Book Antiqua_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 24px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW158467223" style="background-color: inherit;"we/span/span span class="TextRun SCXW158467223" lang="EN-US" style="font-style: italic; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Book Antiqua, 'Book Antiqua_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 24px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW158467223" style="background-color: inherit;"walked out so me and the girls made plans for our trip. I told each of them to pick two paces they would like to in Paris, France and to text it to me so me and Alex could compare our list and have /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW158467223" lang="EN-US" style="font-style: italic; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Book Antiqua, 'Book Antiqua_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 24px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW158467223" style="background-color: inherit;"something/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW158467223" lang="EN-US" style="font-style: italic; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Book Antiqua, 'Book Antiqua_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 24px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW158467223" style="background-color: inherit;" to do /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW158467223" lang="EN-US" style="font-style: italic; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Book Antiqua, 'Book Antiqua_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 24px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW158467223" style="background-color: inherit;"every day/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW158467223" lang="EN-US" style="font-style: italic; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Book Antiqua, 'Book Antiqua_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 24px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW158467223" style="background-color: inherit;". They agreed and we hugged bye before we left /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW158467223" lang="EN-US" style="font-style: italic; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Book Antiqua, 'Book Antiqua_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 24px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW158467223" style="background-color: inherit;"with our parents./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW158467223" style="font-size: 14pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: Book Antiqua, 'Book Antiqua_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" br /span/p  
/div 


End file.
